O Vampiro e o Lobisomem
by Mello Evans
Summary: Sirius só podia estar louco. Aqueles dois seres eram, no mínimo, opostos. Mas... como resistir? Ficlet. UA. Centred in Remus.


**Ficlet**

**Título**: O Vampiro e o Lobisomem

**Autora: **Mello Evans

**BetaReader: **Lady Murder**  
**

**Ship:** Sirius/Remus

**Gênero:** Romance/ Mystery/ Slash Cal **Não gosta? Não leia!**

**Classificação:** R (T)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling não há violação de direitos autorais ou mesmo marcar registradas.

**Nota: **UA. Centred in Remus. Incitação a sexo, relacionamento homossexual.

* * *

_Sofrer em teus braços_

_seria o meu prazer._

_Sírius só podia estar louco_.

Aqueles dois seres eram, no mínimo, opostos. Mas... como resistir? Como lutar contra àquela criatura tão bela e, por que não, frágil? Isso, frágil quando não rasgava sua pele fina, enquanto não explodia em uma criatura da noite e sequiosa por morte ao luar.

O moreno adorava cada pedaço daquela tez alva e cheia de cicatrizes, mas não menos bela por isso. Idolatrava aqueles olhos castanhos, determinados a lhe fitar. Ele era como um fruto proibido e delicioso que te incita a provar do seu veneno mesmo você estando ciente de suas conseqüências. Aquela criatura era o contraste em pessoa. Alguém tão prudente e meigo não podia se transformar naquele monstro em toda lua cheia.

E, principalmente, Sirius Black não podia estar com ele ali, não naquela cama. Mas o 'leite' já estava derramado. Então o que restava era apenas se deliciar naquela larga devassidão. Um Black se sucumbia ao desejo lascivo no corpo de um lobisomem e não se sentia nem um pouco vil por isso, muito menos sujo. Sentia-se completo. Afinal, seus corpos se fundiam em tão perfeita sincronia como se tivessem sido um feito para o outro. Os desejos se confundiam e era extremamente maravilhoso possuir aquele corpo quente que guardava um animal feroz pronto para ser liberado a cada certo período do mês. Suas peles se tocavam em cobiça e se tornavam apenas um, derrubando vários tabus impostos pela humanidade há séculos.

Remus era como _seu_ inferno, _seu_ céu, _sua_ terra, _seu_ horror e _seu_ desejo. Tudo mesclado tão perfeitamente para a sua desgraça, como um vampiro aristocrata que era. Lupin era aquela estocada mais profunda e deliciosa, o desejo mais cru e profundo dentro de si, era aquele veneno que mata aos poucos e que a vítima simplesmente implora por mais e morre lentamente, só para provar mais daquilo. Era um suspiro de prazer, um frêmito que subia pelas costas do moreno o instigando a ir cada vez mais rápido e torpe, era a sensualidade na sua profundidade, era único e simplesmente o todo. Era a fruta mais bela da cesta, o demônio que te puxa com todo o fervor para abaixo, para o inferno. Era a saliva que se juntava no início da garganta de Sirius toda vez que o via, o sol que queimava as entranhas de Black, o medo que encurrala, a doença que invadia cada célula daquele corpo morto-vivo, era um sussurro desejoso por mais, aquele perfume doce que invadia as narinas sobre-humanas do vampiro, uma brasa que envolvia a cintura de Black com suas pernas e suplicava enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás e gemia por mais daquilo tudo até chegar ao cume do seu prazer.

E, acima de tudo, Lupin era a seda de suor que envolvia seus corpos cansados, a cura para aquela corporação doente e sem vida, o afago nos cabelos negros, era o olhar apaixonado, um sussurro carinhoso, um segredo contado, uma memória feliz do passado, uma crença, um anjo, um bocejo, um beijo casto, uma carícia gostosa. Era um sono profundo e dois corpos abraçados. Lupin era tudo e mais um pouco.

_Lupin era o lobisomem daquele vampiro apaixonado._

**Fim.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Eu praticamente pari essa coisinha fofa. Minha 1ª SiRem (_30 min no máximo_). Sempre quis fazer, mas sempre estava muito ocupada e nunca tinha plot para os dois. =p Não está boa, pois foi um pensamento rápido enquanto eu assistia _Drácula de Bram Stoker_ pela 85ª vez (_Mas quem é que resiste a Mina, hã?_) =D Está pouco trabalhada, mas quem me conhece sabe que eu sou afoita e nunca deixo uma idéia amadurecer. -q

_**REVIEWs**_ (_Façam essa pequena criança feliz_) & Kissus.


End file.
